


Not Ready

by girlsloveyaoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 17 year old Yuri Plisetsky, First Time Fail, M/M, Mom!Yuuri Katsuki to the rescue, No Sex, Otabek is sweet and deserves the world, Rated T for Yuri's Potty Mouth, Safe sex advocates in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsloveyaoi/pseuds/girlsloveyaoi
Summary: If there was anything Yuri Plisetsky was ready for, it was for all of Otabek Altin. If only Otabek Altin was ready for all of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of fiction were Yurio is often the party who determines when this pair is having sex. Some of that has to do with his age, which is understandable, and I see him aged up a lot. I wanted to explore another realm of possibility; the idea that you can be well above legal age, and just not be ready for sex. And, most importantly, that the choice of whether to or not to engage should be respected.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

“Condoms are important, even if you’re both virgins. Is he a virgin too?” Of course Victors stupid mouth twisted into that stupid heart shaped grin. Yurio could kick that stupid ass grin off his stupid ass face.

“Why would I share that with /you/? Climb out of my ass, Victor, I only came here because you texted.”

“Yurio, I’d never take a place in your ass, that’s for Otabek only.”

“Oh my GOD, Victor, shut up!” Yurio chewed on his hoodie strings, hood tugged upright. “You are the fucking worst.”

“Now now, I’m just a curious parent, protective of his offspring.”

“You are a parent I never asked for!”

“Aw, but I’m a parent to you none the less my little kitty kit-ooow!” Victor nursed a finger that bore teeth marks, before smiling. “Kitty has teeth and claws.”

“You bet your ass I do, and I’ll never forgive you for ruining that nickname for me!” Kitten had been a very intimate nickname for all of three months before it was slaughtered in a back alley by Victors constant taunting. Not that Yurio disliked ‘Yura.’ Oh no, anything rolling of Otabeks lips was a smooth comfort. But that was not the point, not the point at all!

“Just give me the thing already!” Victor complied, Yurio grabbing the foil packet and stuffed it into his pocket, where it would join the other he received from the likes of Mila, JJ, and most awkwardly, Yakov. Oh but Yakov was super, bonus embarrassing, because his condoms came with a motherfucking speech about how they were used and a demonstration banana that made Yurio want to both barf and hide. He was seventeen years, three months, and six days old, not a fucking invalid coach-slash-dad number one. Yurio made sure to mention that in the subsequent temper tantrum he threw after Yakovs overly awkward spiel, which thankfully made him shut the fuck up. Ugh. So this was what a year of dating lead to, talks of ribbed versus unribbed condoms and the superiority of water based lubes.

“Those condoms are Yuri’s favorite. They’re flavored like mint! Or, they were his favorite, we haven’t used any in awhile. No sense when we’re both monogamous and have been tested, and you’ll get there some d-”

“LALALALAL LALALA LALALA.” Hands covered either ear, Yurio staring at Victors now questioning face. “I don’t want to hear about you or piggy pig piglet having sex! It’s like thinking of my parents!”

Annnnd they were back to square one with Victors stupid fucking heart grin and stupid fucking watery eyes. He could strangle the life out of him, more so after Victor caught him in a bear hug that threatened his ability to breathe.

“Our little boy has grown up so fast!”

“Victtttttor.” Hissing and wriggling, Victor kept a pretty tight hold, only freeing Yurio after a bony elbow to the nose. Of course he still grinned from ear to ear, even as he fetched a box of tissues.

“You just remember to relax and have /fun/. It’s really fun! You’ll love it, and make sure Otabek enjoys himself too. I know how self centered you can be.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve waited long enough for this moment, I think I’ll manage the enjoyment part.”

“Good.” Victors back pat was nothing short of enthusiastic despite the two tissues wedged up his nose. “Davai. I’ll want to know details later.”

“Mind your business!” Jesus, Victor was worse than Chris sometimes! Yurio thought that for all of ten seconds as he stormed away, only to run into said sex enthused demon whistling at him from across the hall.

“Yurioooooo, catch.”

“Hm?” Oh he caught it, with his fucking face. And what did he catch, exactly? Why, just a big, floppy ass, god damn eggplant looking /dildo/ that smacked him in the fucking /face/, followed by a value box of condoms. Had Yurio been able to string together a coherent sentence through his fit of frothing rage, Chris would have needed stitches for the second asshole he would have been torn!

Instead the purple monstrosity met the back of Chris’ head in a loud thwack, and as for the condoms...yeah, well, okay, he kept those, the box was sealed and they were free condoms. He wasn’t proud of his decision to keep them, but he’d make use of them, stuffing them inside his coat pocket seconds before he received his text.

‘Around the corner, at a light. Hungry?’

‘No. I have a surprise. Get take out and I’ll show you after you pick it up?’

He didn’t get a text response back, but he did hear gentle revving, Otabek rounding the corner seconds later, reading the text after he came to a halt.

“A surprise?”

“Yeah, it’s not holiday related. It’s a…’just cause,’ I-I guess. But I need to set it up, so...fuck off, but only for a few minutes.” Smooth Yurio, try bumbling just a little more. Otabek handed him his helmet with lifted lips, squeezing both hands as they fell around his waist.

“Sure. Just tell me what you want, and I’ll pick it up.”

They did just that, settling on Chinese, and Otabek lived up to his end of the bargain without question, sure to give Yurio a smile.

“Is ten minutes alright?”

“Yeah, Beka. That’ll do.” Even though he surpassed Otabek in height months age, it was still strange being on the end of a tip toed kiss, the likes of which Yurio briefly deepened with an aggressive tug. Lips opened, and he delved into the other mouth, making a hasty retreat in the form of a hard nip.

“Make it five, Beka.” Otabek had yet to open his eyes, humming a response instead.

“One more for the road?”

Blue green eyes rolled, but lips told another tale, long fingers holding Otabeks hair in place as his tongue parted the seem of full lips, the very same he sucked apologetically mere moments later.

“I’m hungry.” A lie, but a much needed one as dark eyes fluttered open. Otabek wore a smile like the milky way did stars, Yurio’s skin prickling under the softened gaze.

“Yes, yes. Five minutes, /Yuratchka/.”

The door shut, Yurio fighting the very urgent twinge in his lower belly that was desperately prompting arousal. Lips turned upright, Yurio beaming. Otabeck never called him Yuratchka, and that tone was deep perfection.

Those minutes slipped, sand through his fingers, but Yurio made the most of it, shoulder blade length hair tied in a french braid, light bulbs turned in the nearby lamps to create a dim ambiance. This was still him, after all. Like hell he was lighting candles and putting out chocolates, but they could be comfortable.

Otabek had the sense to knock, and Yurio assumed his position on the couch accordingly, calling out. “Don’t open the door too wide, Beka.”

Otabek complied, shutting the door behind him rapidly, turning to ask Yurio what the surprise was.

He really hoped that soup had a decent lid. Oh wait, no he didn’t. He didn’t think anything really, that would require words passing through his brain, rather than the screaming siren of obscurity. Yurio had about four centimeters on him, all of which seemed to be in a splendor of long limbs. Long, thin legs lay bare and spread, the dip of his navel a taut, flat expanse. Silk undergarments hung low on his hip, covering his assets as much as they accentuated them, and Otabek was very aware of two eyes on him, eyes that gauged his reaction and sought approval. Eyes that were no longer obstructed by a curtain of gold, but remained steady between carefully groomed arches. Perhaps most provocative was the lubricant and variety of condoms by the lamp, foil packets glinting.

“Beka.” Lips planted into a firm smirk, confidence falling in waves. “You dropped something.”

“Mm.” Robotically lifting the bags, Otabek placed them on the coffee table. “You are stunning.”

“I know.” The smile betrayed him, far sweeter than his confidence belied. “I’m also ready for you, Beka. Come closer?” It was a slow build, and had taken years, but Yurio was ready to make the next step, hand extended in offer.

“I don't doubt that. “ But Otabek remained standing, a furrow muddling his brows. “I could bring the soup over.”

Yurio licked his lips.‘’Fuck the soup.” His hand extended in offering. “We’ve waited for so long already.”

Otabek had yet to move, dark eyes following the curve of Yurio’s arm, the swan like expanse of neck, shoulders that were so much more narrow than his own, and those lovely eyes. Eyes that pierced, eyes that waited. Otabek shifted, uneasy.

“You’re stunning, Yura.”

“Yeah, I know.” Now come here, Beka. He beckoned him, but Otabek remained standing, caught by invisible strings.

“Really, Yura. You’re…” Dark eyes drank in the angles of Yurio’s slender frame, glowing skin an aesthetic feast.

Otabek breathed deeply, averting his eyes. “I’m lucky to have you.”

“Be lucky closer to me.”

But Otabek shook his head, eyes still averted. Yurio tensed, hand falling to his side.

“Beka?”

“Yes?”

“Look at me.” Otabek could hear the frown in Yurio’s voice. “Look at me and tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong, I just don’t want to fight-”

Blonde brows arched. “Why would we fight?”

“Because you put a lot of effort into this.” Dark eyes consumed surroundings, the promises offered by lubricant and condoms making him rock on his heals. “I can tell. This is important.”

“Well, /yeah/, kind of!” Otabek didn’t flinch at Yurio’s tone, frustration flooding his words. “It’s important to both of us, isn't it? I’m ready, Beka. I am ready to be physical god damn it, so what’s the problem?” It wasn’t him, he knew that. Otabek just said so himself, and he wouldn’t lie to him.

But Otabek wasn’t saying anything, and Yurio was not known for his patience.

“Spit it out, Otabek. ” Arms crossed over his chest, a healthy scowl adorning his features. “What the hell is your problem? You’ve been waiting for years for this. I am ready. What is the issue?”

“That’s just it. You’re ready, Yura.” Gaining traction, Otabek settled beside Yurio, at long last meeting his eyes. “But, I’m not.”

Silence, complete and total silence as Yurio balked. “What...what do you mean you’re not ready? You’re twenty years old!”

“I’m aware. I’m just not ready to have sex. I apologize if that’s disappointing, Yura.” He meant it, reaching for Yurio’s arm, only to have him move out of reach.

“But /why/? Why aren’t you ready?” Emerald narrowed into near slits. “ Did you hurt yourself at practice?”

“Yura, you’re not listening. It has nothing to do with an injury. I’m just not ready for sex.”

“Did someone...do something to you?”

Pausing, Otabek tilted his head, brows knit. “No, Yura.”

“You sound defensive. “

“ I’m not being defensive, you’re not listening.” It was Otabeks turn to get irritated, arms crossing. “Nothing has happened to me. There is nothing to explain. I don’t want to have sex. I am not ready to have sex. I don’t know why. I don’t know when I will be. The idea, while exciting, makes me uneasy.” He never stayed angry long, Otabeks arms uncrossing, and he reached for Yurio again. “I’m not comfortable yet. I will be in the future, but not right now.” Yurio stilled, considering Otabek, the firmness of his grip, the strong lining of jaw.

“Fine.” It was clipped, Yurio retrieving their food to slam it down. “Let’s eat.”

“Yura-”

“Don’t you fucking Yura me! Do you have any idea the trouble I went to to get all this stuff? The embarrassing lectures and bull shit I had to hear time and time again, only so you could tell me no for no reason?”

“I have a reason! I’m not ready!” Otabek didn’t yell. That is, until he did, just now. Yurio didn’t move, not as Otabek grabbed his jacket and stormed out, slamming the door behind him with enough force to shake the picture frames.

“Yeah! Well I can slam shit too, asshole!” The soup met the door, and rice joined them for a three way, Yurio stomping as loudly as he could and slamming the bathroom door shut. He showered every bit of flavored lube he’d wiped on himself, scrubbing until raw and pink, and somewhat less frustrated. Key word being somewhat, but he’d lots of time to unwind while scrubbing the door clean, tossing the condoms and lube into the garbage, and changing into an over-sized sweatshirt and skinny jeans because it looked /cute/ as shit god damn it. 

An hour had passed, green eyes rolling as his first phone call went to voicemail. “You know, everyone may think I’m the immature, one but not answering your phone is super fucking immature, and so is leaving your boyfriend alone on your shared date day!”

Oh, Otabek didn’t have to answer, Yurio’s fingers flying over his keys as he texted.

‘So fucked up dude. I can’t believe you left. You don’t want sex, FINE. Everything is in the trash! Congratulations, it’s all gone.’

He pouted, watched television, went on instagram. The raging fire became a smolder, Yurio grumbling as he sent another text.

‘Seriously Otabek, it’s frikkin seven o’clock, stop fucking around.’ The smolder hardly a simmer as he shopped. He bought two shirts, rolling his eyes as he picked up the phone again to text quickly.

‘Okay, now you're really pissing me off, Beka! Get your ass home already.’ He glanced at his lap top, then at his phone. Nothing. Cursing, Yurio called this time, blinking as it went straight to voicemail.

‘You shut off your phone.’ Incredulous fingers typed the words, but refused to hit send. He shut off his phone. Beka had seen his texts, had heard his message, and shut off his phone. Lips  
whitened under pressure, fingers deleting the words and forming knew ones.

‘Beka, when you get this, call me?’ C’mon Otabek. Eyes stay glued on the phone, Yuri staring as each minute ticked by without correspondence. Second to minutes, minutes to yet another hour.

‘Otabek, please turn on your phone.’ He didn’t hit send, that wouldn’t make sense. But he stared at the words, lump forming in his throat, a tightness in his chest he wasn’t familiar with building.

He managed to find his cat, bringing her into the bedroom with him, curling around her form as she purred. He cleaned her litter box, gave her far too many treats, and was still left wringing his  
hands as she purred in his lap, eyeing the phone that refused to chime.

‘Beka, please-’ Please what? Come home? Answer? Yurio always through temper tantrums, and granted, he sometimes shouldn’t, but they’d never resulted in this. Otabek never walked out on him, let alone shut his phone off.

‘“I think I hurt his feelings.” Like, actually hurt his feelings. Enough to be ignored, and left behind. He hurt people's feelings all the time. But never Otabeks, no. Or maybe he had, but never like this.

‘I’m sorry.’ He sent it, not that it mattered. Otabek wouldn’t read it anyway. Yurio was left hugging his cat to his chest, trying to control his erratic breathing.

“I fucked up this time.” Shit, shit he really, really fucked up, and had no idea how to unfuck it up, or to make it better. What was there to say? He was angry, angry that he was a year passed the legal age and was being treated like a child, that passed heavy petting they’d done nothing sexual. He was a teenager, not an invalid. He could have /sex/, he could handle that commitment. But Otabek couldn’t, and it didn’t make any sense. He was trying to understand, but it was /sex/, and people far younger than them both had sex and were completely ready. He didn’t really know when he’d picked up the phone, but he found the name, a number he knew by heart, and dialed without fully considering the consequences, hoping to hear a familiar voice. One that wouldn’t pester him about the details of his sex life.

“Yurio?” Yuri sounded tired, and for a moment, Yurio contemplated hanging up the phone, he could always claimed he butt dialed but-

“Piggy.” And there it was, the tightness in his throat. “I fucked up bad.”

“What? Yurio,...where….are you at a late practice?” Was Yakov not there? The glimmer of a street lamp slipped through a crack in his blinds. Yuri had been under the weather, not that it mattered to him. Something in Yurio’s voice cried for his attention, and Yuri gladly gave it. “ Are you hurt? Do you want me to pick you up?”

“I’m not hurt, stupid, I hurt Otabek! Not job related and I didn’t hit him, I just...I...I…”

“Yurio, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay, piggy! I. Fucked. Up. I fucked up so bad he’s gone and I don’t know when-” or if, his brain added helpfully, “- he’s coming back! It’s been hours, and his phone is off, and I don’t know where he’s gone.”

Oh Yurio. Yuri hadn’t a clue what happened, but sat up straight in his bed, rubbing Makkachins back as he slept, curled against Yuri’s stomach.

“Who’s gone? Otabek?”

“Yes! Who do you think!?”

“I dunno Yurio, I wasn't there. Just start from the beginning, okay? Take big breaths, it’s okay to be upset, I just want to understand what’s going on, okay?” He gave Yurio a moment, listening to his breathing even somewhat. “Why did Otabek leave?”

“Because we got into a fight.”

Ya don’t say? Yuri bit his tongue as always, resting his heavy head on the pillow. “What about?”

A pause. Yurio contemplated lying, but he had contacted Yuri for help after all. “I bought lingerie and got lube and condoms. I made Otabek get me food, and I dressed up for him. He came back, and I told him I was ready for the next step.”

He wasn’t sure what Yuri would say, but could feel him flushing through the phone.

“Oh. Wow. Uhm okay...did, did something h-happen with-"

Yurio scoffed, bitter. “Nothing happened. Otabek said he wasn’t ready. I asked why, and all I got was the response ‘he’s just not ready.’ I asked if he was hurt, or if he’d been molested, but he said he wasn’t. All he said was he didn’t want to.” Yurio reclined, damp hair fanning over his pillow.

“You actually asked if he’d been molested?”

“Yes! If he was, I would have left him alone. I’m not a fucking monster!”

“Hey, I know that. No one's calling you a monster, people just aren’t usually so upfront about things of that nature.” Yuri paused, fiddling with his ring. Yurio had the subtlety of a brick wall after all, but Otabek handled that very well. “So, you asked these questions, then what happened?”

“He said he didn’t want to have sex because he wasn’t ready and I lost my patience because he wouldn’t tell me why. He just key saying he wasn’t ready yet, and I’d been listening to Yakov, Chris, Victor, and Lilia all day, giving advice and throwing stupid toys at me...I did all of this preparation, and all I get was ‘I’m not ready.’ I was pissed off and yelled, and he stormed out.” Yurio eyed the time. “It’s been over three hours.”

“He hasn’t responded to your calls?”

“He turned off his phone to avoid me.”

“He may just need some time to think, Yurio. We all do now and again-”

“Not Otabek! He isn’t like that. He doesn’t storm out and leave, he doesn’t fight. He listens, he’s calm.” Yurio rubbed his arms, suddenly exhausted. “He doesn’t do this.”

“Yurio, when I said we all do this, I didn’t mean storm out.” Yuri chided gently. “ Sometimes, we just need a moment to think. Otabek is usually quiet, right? He thinks a lot, he considers his options, he proactive rather than reactive, and that’s why you two are such a good match. I think that’s what he’s doing now; I do think you pissed him off, but I also think he’s smart enough to distance himself rather than saying something he doesn’t mean. Does that make sense?”

Yurio sniffed, sullen. “I pissed him off that much.”

“Yeah, you did. But you're great at pissing people off, so it was only a matter of time.”

Yurio chortled. He didn’t mean to, but he did. “Shut up, Piggy.” A pause, humor gone. “What do I say to him when he comes back?”

“Well, let’s consider your options. You’re mad because he didn’t want to have sex, which I’m gonna let you know, is a pretty poor reason to be angry, Yurio. I know Victor and Chris were probably goading you because that’s what they do, but don’t take it out on Otabek.”

As painful as it was to admit, Yurio sighed. “Victor and Chris didn’t goad me. They gave me condoms and lubricants, then wished me luck.” And shared some information about /you/ I’d rather not know. It wasn’t the time though, Yuri smiling on the other end.

“Well, I guess at least they steered you towards safe sex.”

“Not sure what the point of condoms are if we’re both virgins. “ Yurio paused. “Or maybe Otabek is not, but isn’t ready to have sex with me.”

“Well, it’s possible he’s had a past bad experience and doesn’t want to talk about it, or maybe he just wasn’t ready tonight.”

“I asked him about the past experiences, remember? He said no.” Another pause, and Yurio frowned. “He wouldn’t lie to me.”

“Yurio, let’s say, worst case scenario, that’s exactly it. Otabek had a poor experience in the past and isn’t ready. Maybe he didn’t want to tell you because it embarrasses him, or he just doesn’t want to talk about it. If any of that were true, and he didn’t tell you tonight, but tells you years from now, would you hold that against him?”

Yurio offered no hesitation. “Of course I wouldn’t.”

“Exactly, and that’s the worst case scenario in this situation; Otabek lying about something awful and telling you later.”

“Yes, but that's not the issue.” Yurio rolled onto his stomach, kicking his feet. “Not likely, anyway. So why doesn’t he want me?”

Yuri’s tone was noticeably softer, noting the Freudian slip. “Yurio, I don’t think this has anything to do with you personally. Age isn’t the only thing that determines whether someone is ready for sex.” Yuri peaked around the room, flushing just a touch in the cover of darkness. “In Detroit, Phichit was intimate with someone. He was about your age, but they were ready, where as I…” He cleared his throat, cheeks aflame. “It was with Victor. /Only/ Victor.”

Yurio stared at his phone, blinking. “But you were old!”

“Jesus Christ, I was twenty thr- , no, no I was twenty four.”

“Twenty-four? Victor went to Hatetsu when you were twenty three.”

“ Yeah, but we didn’t become intimate for months after that, because we weren’t ready. Well, really, because /I/ wasn’t ready.” Victor was a god damn tom cat, but he’d keep that tidbit to himself.

“I still can’t understand why. I always thought having sex with me was an issue because of my age.”

“I think your age was only part of the equation.” Yuri listened to the shower turn off, humming contentedly. “Realistically, most people don’t count down the seconds until they’re legal. I don’t really see much of a difference between a month before someone turns of legal age, or a month after. I mean, it differs drastically globally because maturity can’t be so easily defined. To an extent, it’s about mentality. Some people are just able to handle sex at an earlier age. I was not one of them, and maybe the same could be said of Otabek. There may not be a particular reason for it, and that’s okay. What’s not okay is making someone feel bad about their choices because /you/ want to have sex. It’s never okay to pressure your partner, even if you're frustrated.”

As much as Yurio liked to argue, he couldn’t this time. Yuri was right. He shouldn’t have been so aggressive, and shouldn’t have reacted that way. Otabek deserved better.

“Yurio, not to be rude, but Victors getting out of the shower and I think we both know what’s he’s going to ask.”

“Tell him to shove it if he does, my sex life is none of his god damn business” A pause, Yurio tracing a random pattern on his sheets. “Yuri?”

“Yeah?’’

“You sound like shit. Tell your balding husband to take better care of you, I want to see your piggy ass back on the ice tomorrow.”

Yuri couldn’t smile wider if he tried. “I will send him the message. Take care, Yurio.”

The line disconnected, Yurio rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling for a few minutes.

He made up his mind, taking his blanket and cat into the living room, where he sprawled out on the couch in the hopes of hearing Otabek approach.

He was roused from sleep to the sound of a key turning. It was still dark out when Yurio wiped his eyes, eyes that were soon firmly fixed on Otabek. Otabek, with his red tinted cheeks and snowflake infested hair.

“...hey, Beka.” Smooth, Yurio. Otabek nodded in his direction before peering at the ‘continue watching?’ screen on netflix.

“The Office?”

“Yeah.”

“Mm.”

Yurio studied his face, from the angular nose to high cheek bones, his mouth suddenly dry.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, wringing his hands.

Otabek sighed, but approached the couch and sat beside Yuri, who was far warmer than Otabek and his damn jacket. “I know. That’s why I came back. I got your texts.”

Yurio snorted. “I sent those hours ago. Delete them.”

“No. My phone died after you left me the voicemail. I didn’t get everything else until I charged it at the rink.”

Oh. Yurio shrugged. “I assumed you were ignoring me.”

“No, of course not. Why would I do that?”

“Because you were angry. It’s what I would do, if I were you.”

Otabek shrugged, removing his coat. “Well, you’re not me. I wasn’t ignoring you. Well, I was when I saw the first message. I was aggravated. I figured you were still pissed too. After that when I didn’t her any texts or ringing, I thought you’d given up or went to sleep.”

“Not right away. I was thinking of what I’d said, and what you said.” Call him shameless, but he really needed to touch Otabek, and pressed his cheek to the others shoulder, all too glad when fingers tucked his hair back. “I should have respected your choice. This is about us. This should be as close to perfect as possible. I want that for you too.”

The corner of Otabeks lips lifted. “Thanks.”

Yurio waited for chastisement but there was nothing. He sighed, drained. “How do you forgive so easily?”

“I don’t. I shouldn't have walked out and left for hours, you shouldn't have pressured me. We were both wrong. Your apology sounded genuine.” Otabek shrugged. “Besides, I worried you a lot, unintentionally.”

“I had it coming-”

“No, you didn’t. I could have walked away, took a shower, then tried to talk again. You didn’t have that coming. I’m sorry I worried you. It wasn’t malicious.”

Yurio nodded. “I know, Beka. I believe you.”

There was a moment of silence, Otabek removing his boots before he flopped back down. Yurio curled into him, head on his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart.

“Yura, did you really throw everything away? We could use it, later.”

“I never took the bag out, so it’s still in here.”

“Cool.” Another pause, and Yurio swore Otabek tensed just slightly before he asked. “Did you keep the underwear?”

“Duh. Did you see me in them, psh.”

It earned Yurio a hum of approval, fingers stroking over his back. “Good. I want you to understand something.” Otabeks free hand tilted Yurio’s chin upright. “I’m going to remove them with my teeth.”

“Bekkkkaaaa.”

“I’m serious. Not today, not tomorrow, but I will. I promise you that. I will pull those underwear off your hips with my teeth.”

“Fff, deal.” Yurio smirked, resuming the next episode of his show. “It would have been worth the wait regardless, Beka.”

“Mm, I know. But now you’ll know the universal symbol of ‘ I, Otabek Altin, am ready’.”

“Until then, I’ll be ready when you are, Beka.”

They would remained snuggled against each other for hours, both falling asleep shortly after Otabeks promise. "It's a deal."


End file.
